


Trade-off

by Enigel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, episode tag - Shades of Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Stargate100 challenge "any non-regular character".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trade-off

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargate100 challenge "any non-regular character".

"No way I'm doing it. This is verging on treason!"

"Now, colonel... Defending the world from a highly dangerous enemy falls under your job description, I believe. On the contrary, it means paying your debt to the country."

"We're already doing this, sir."

"I'm talking about your particular debt, Colonel Makepeace. I'm sure you understand. Help us... and certain youthful indiscretions will never make their way to the wrong ears."

Damned if you did, damned if you didn't. At least... Maybe they could find something valuable enough to redeem this plan, if not himself.


End file.
